Good Riddance
by SilverRay
Summary: After being lured away she's left alone but not entirely alone. Friendships and loves are forged. But when the ring comes to Rivendell, the time for partings come with it and one is left alone, but not entirely alone. Happy V-DAY! Candy. nyak nyak nyak.
1. Good Riddance

Warning: elvish may not be correct at all…I used a very general translation and stuck the endings on because well…I didn't quite get how to do them. Don't jump all over me on it. I'll get it worked out one day…one day. 

~This holds a startling similarity to Tooi Kono Machi de

~Good Riddance SO does not belong to me. If I did…I wouldn't be here, I'd be writing songs for a living. 

~Although it says Le-chan think Lego-chan. My ane-chan wouldn't let me use Lego-chan 

[1] When Aragorn's father Arathorn died, his mother placed him in the care of Elrond I think. And Elrond gave him an elvish name, Estel and the fact he was a big name person was kept hush hush. Something like that. Correct me if need be. 

[2] Boromir might be dark haired but I'm kind of used to the movie version since I saw that before I read the book.

**Good Riddance**

_**_

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road_

_**_

Usagi held up the Ginzuishou in her hand. Her room was dark and the full moon was high in the sky. It shimmered, reflecting the moon's rays. "Such a small thing," she whispered softly. "And yet…so powerful." She turned her head. "Luna, when are Haruka-san and Michiru-san coming?" she questioned.

"Soon enough Usagi-chan," the cat walked over to her mistress. "Why so many questions?" 

The golden haired girl placed her hand on top of the black cat's head. "Something big is going to happen tonight. It'll be wonderful, a grand party, something unexpected." 

The cat shook her head and sat down. "You have your head up in a cloud again. I guess it's because Mamoru-san is coming back from America today."

"Perhaps. Look Haruka-san's car! Let's go," Usagi grabbed the cat and her jacket running out of her room. She hastily yelled to Ikuko that she was leaving and left, the door slamming in her wake. Shingo shook his head. "Stupid girl," he muttered. 

**

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

**

The girl hastily unlocked the gate and ran to the road. "Haruka-san!" she called. 

"Oi Koneko!" the sandy blond haired woman replied. 

Usagi grinned and placed her hand on the door and pulled it open. She slipped into the seat in the back, holding Luna in her lap to keep her from flying away. They were going to the airport to pick up Chiba Mamoru. Last year they had finished defeating Chaos and Mamoru left to actually attend university. He was coming back now and the golden haired girl couldn't wait. "Excited Usagi-chan?" Michiru questioned looking back at the golden haired girl.

"Hai, I can't believe it's been a year," Usagi replied. She looked up to the sky where the moon was shinning. "A whole year and nothing has happened."

"Koneko," Haruka called over her shoulder. "We're here." 

Without waiting Usagi leapt out of the car carrying Luna in her bag. She ran into the terminal and checked the board for the gate number. She ran as fast as she could and when she was three gates away, she stopped running, staring at another gate door. The waiting area was empty and dark, the door most likely locked shut. But something inside her beckoned her to it, the Ginzuishou within her pocket seemed to pulling her towards the gate. 

She took two steps. "Usagi-chan, this isn't the gate," Luna whispered. Usagi set down the bag the cat was in and stepped towards the gate. "Usagi-chan!" Luna cried. She paid her no heed. Her fingers reached out and wrapped around the handle and she drew it back, opening it. 

"Usagi!" a voice cried out from behind her.

She didn't listen and walked down the gangway that was drawn in, a blast of cold wind greeting her. It was still winter. She walked to the end where no plane waited. She stared out at the planes passing by screeching in her ear, blowing her long golden around her. Why was she standing here? What was she thinking of doing? She stood there for a long moment, the moon high in the sky.

"Koneko?"

"Usagi-chan?"

The golden haired girl turned her head and smiled at her friends. She blindly took a step forward and heard them cry out in surprise and alarm. She felt the wind rushing by her so fast, so quickly and then it felt as if she was flying, flying away to some unknown dream land.

**

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

**

Waterfalls, waterfalls, rustling of leaves. She felt so at peace. Why had she taken that step? Was she dead? Slowly she dared to open her eyes. She was cold and she felt so weak. Slowly she pulled her head up, her head was resting upon a stone bridge. A narrow cold stone bridge, her body was strewn about it. She slowly lifted her body, it ached, everything ached. The air was warm but she was close to the waterfall and the air from the water cooled her a bit. She could hear the soft rumbling of water hitting water close by. Why was it so warm? Wasn't it winter? 

She found the strength to pull herself into a sitting position. She was still clothed the way she was when they were preparing to go to the airport to pick up Mamoru. She slowly and gingerly brought her hand up to her forehead. It stung. She felt her hand come in contact with something sticky and warm. Blood. She eventually forced herself to her feet and nearly fell off of the stone bridge. She managed to steady herself and she forced her feet to move forward. 

Usagi had never seen a place like this, waterfalls, trees, buildings that seem to come out of a story book, it all fascinated her. She wrapped her arms around herself and eventually found her way to a stone staircase. Hopefully someone would find her here. She sat down slowly and closed her eyes. She felt so tired, so weak. She reached into her pocket and her fingers wrapped around the Ginzuishou. She felt so at peace perhaps she could die.

**

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

**

"You're awake I see."

Her eyes were half open and she slowly turned her head. She screamed. She screamed long and loud. Beside her bed was a man sitting in a chair around the age of thirty or forty. Oh no it wasn't the fact that he was a man that made her scream, it was his ears. He sat there, letting her scream until she had run out of breath. "Kami-sama!" she shrieked. "Anata no…anata no…erufu!" 

The man quirked his face in an odd fixture. Usagi nearly laughed but was too terrified to even think of it. "Could you repeat that?" the elf had never heard that form of elvish. If it was elvish.

English! She tried to remember the class from two years ago. That's why she could understand him. He was speaking English! "You…you…are…an elf!" 

The elf scratched his head. "Yes I suppose I am an elf. We found you on the staircase and…" noticing the girl's confused look he stopped. She couldn't understand him? Where was Gandalf when you needed him? Should he try elvish? She looked human though. "Tancave tuvlmel lau palan pella símen (We found you not far from here)" The girl nodded. Did she understand him? "Essenya Elrond." 

Usagi nodded for a moment. "I am Usagi." She held out her hand. "Hajimemashite."

Elrond stared at the hand unsure of what to do with it. He smiled at her. "I suppose now is the time to meet the person who found you." Usagi nodded slowly, taking a moment to decipher the words, though she only understood half of what he said. "Legolas," the elf called. 

Soon the door opened and light footsteps filled the room. Usagi sat up a bit to see who her savior was. The door closed once more and the new elf bowed to the older elf. "Elrond, you summoned me?" Elrond nodded his head towards Usagi. The golden haired girl sat there, staring at them not understanding Common Speech too well but trying to none the less. The younger elf bowed to her. 

"Essenya Usagi," she paused. Did she say that right? She looked to Elrond and the elf nodded. "hajimemashite!" she held out her hand to be shaken. The younger elf stared at the hand unsure of what to do. The golden haired girl laughed and grabbed his right hand and shook it. 

"Essenya Legolas Greenleaf," the blond elf replied. "Ha…ji…me…ma…shi…te."

Usagi smiled and laughed. Elrond shook his head and stood up. "Perhaps you can teach her some Common Speech. It will help her greatly during her stay at Rivendell." The other elf nodded. "I shall be leaving now. I have a bit of business to attend to. Perhaps I can talk with you later today." 

"Bai bai!" Usagi called as the older elf turned to leave. 

"Bai...bai," Elrond replied slowly.

As soon as the older elf disappeared Usagi turned to Legolas. "Now…what?" she asked.

It was then the elf realized how big the task placed upon him was. 

**

_It's something unpredictable_

**

It had merely been a couple weeks but it felt like years. He himself had nearly forgotten why he had originally come to Rivendell. The golden haired girl he had chance to stumble upon made him feel young somewhat, laughing all the time always jesting. But there were at times when he saw a faraway look upon her face but he did not question. Everyone had their secrets. She was learning Common Speech fairly well. He was nearly surprised at how fast she was learning it. 

"Le-chan!" 

But for some reason he couldn't escape the name that had somehow come attached to him. The elf looked up. There standing not too far away was Usagi with Arwen standing by her side. She waved to him and Arwen whispered something into the golden haired girl's ear before turning to leave. Usagi laughed at the comment and climbed about the steps to get down where he was sitting. "Ne Le-chan, what are you thinking about?" she asked taking a seat beside him on the stones.

"What troubles may befall this world," he turned to look at her. "Ere you arrived, I was sent hither by my father for our friend prisoner had escaped. If you could call him that." He sighed. "You come in dangerous times."

Usagi said nothing for a moment. "I wish I could be some sort of aid during these dangerous times then."

Legolas smiled. "Alas you have been. I nearly forgot the reason why I came but there should be nothing to worry about. We will have to wait and see what danger is to come. Let us go. I do believe Elrond wanted to have a talk with us."

"Oh yeah!" Usagi jumped to her feet and nearly fell forward but caught herself in time. "Oyaji wanted me to tell you that he didn't need to see you. Something about horses. I forgot. Forgive me."

The elf laughed for a moment. Elrond had taken on Usagi as his daughter and gave her the name Isilelda but no one called her that besides her brothers and Arwen. It was much like what Elrond did for Aragorn when he was younger [1]. But Aragorn was somewhere at the present moment…he hadn't heard where. "Fear not, Usagi, you are forgiven." 

The golden haired girl smiled. "I found this really cute waterfall!" Legolas stared at her blankly at the words, 'cute waterfall.' Usagi laughed. "I want to show you! Come on Le-chan." Yes she was an odd thing to find upon a staircase. 

**

_But in the end is right_

**

But such a wonderful thing to find.

**

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**

Usagi sat upon the stones beside the pool where a waterfall, not even a foot tall, ran into it. Legolas laid not too far away upon his back, staring at the sky peeking through the trees. He listened at the sounds of the waterfall drifting down to the pool, humming a song to himself. He heard Usagi kick her legs in the water for a moment. "Legolas?" he perked his ears up when she called him by his full name. It was a rare phenomena. "This stay in Rivendell has been fun…but are there humans on this…planet?"

"Am I not good company?"

"Of course you are good company. But everyone here is…taller than me." The elf laughed and the girl flushed. "It isn't funny! I'm already short for a human but standing next to someone like Elladan…I feel tiny!" 

The elf sat up, his blond hair falling about. "Oh you are fairly tall in this world. There are humans of course and dwarves," he nearly spat the word, "which are shorter than you. And I've heard of halflings to the west."

"Halflings?" she repeated the word. 

Legolas nodded. "Half the height of me." Usagi blinked for a moment and laughed. 

"Half the height of you? They must truly be tiny…almost like children!" she exclaimed. Usagi stood up and pulled the elf to his feet. "Half the height of you would be like…like…Chibi Usa or Chibi Chibi." She stopped speaking, the faraway look in her eyes returning. She diverted her eyes away from him and said nothing. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, who Chibi Usa or Chibi Chibi was, he wanted to comfort her. "I wonder how deep it is." 

He stared at her. Where had that come from? He found her staring at the pool of water. "Why don't you find out?" the elf gave the girl a shove and with a shriek she fell into the water. 

The elf stared at where she had fallen…she hadn't come up yet. Soon the girl found her way to the surface, coughing and sputtering. He couldn't help but laugh. Her long golden hair flopping about everywhere in the water, let down, some of it hanging over her eyes. "Legolas!" she growled. "That was not funny!" 

"Oh really? I'm going to take a walk, care to join me?" he teased. He couldn't remember teasing someone in his whole life. And Usagi had never known an elf to tease her besides Legolas. With a great shove she sprayed all the water she could upon the elf. He tried his best to shield his face and turn away but the water moved to quickly. 

"Take that!" she yelled. 

The elf stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. Soon he leapt into the pool spraying the girl with water. She shrieked and then she shoved a wave of water at the elf. They traded waves of water until both were sopping wet with water, laughing until their sides hurt. Usagi had found a way to pull herself out of the pool and onto the rocks, feeling as if she weighed a ton. She fell unto the bank laughing. Legolas shook his head. "We better get changed before we catch a cold."

Usagi nodded. "I wonder what Oyaji will say if he sees us." 

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." 

**

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

**

Maybe it was his imagination. But every passing day she was in Rivendell, she seemed to grow more beautiful. Every minute he was with her she became more intriguing and he wanted to learn more about her. She was just a beautiful flower, growing, blossoming, each petal having something new to show him. 

Sometimes his heart felt light when he was around her. Was he going to die? A heart complication? Perhaps not. It was something only humans received….wasn't it? But when he wasn't near her, his heart ached. Perhaps he was dying. He hoped he would not be forced to die with out her near. 

"Legolas," he sat up, hearing the girl's voice. 

"I am hither," he replied. 

The girl stepped up the stone stairs into the garden. He waited until she picked her way through all the flowers to his side. "I was looking for you." Yes more beautiful and for some reason she stopped calling him 'Le-chan'. When he asked why, she had replied saying she wasn't sure why. He didn't move, his breath caught in his throat. Wound through her long golden hair were white flowers. She hadn't worn her hair in the twin buns for a long time and her hair had straightened somewhat after a while. If they had lightened her hair a bit she could pass off for a wood elf if her ears were covered. Noticing his stare she stated, "Arwen did it. She said I would look nice if I had flowers in my hair. I complied just to see. You don't like it?" 

"Of course not, I mean of course I like it! It's beautiful, you look beautiful I mean with it in your hair like that," he fumbled for words hastily. Had he ever fumbled for words before? A confused look passed through her eyes and his heart weakened. What was he saying? He took a breath for a moment. "You always look beautiful." 

"I see." 

Silence filled the air and he sat there staring at her face. "You were looking for me," he stated after a long moment. 

She diverted her eyes and he could no longer stare into their endless depths, like staring into a deep river. "Yes I was." Usagi moved to take a seat next to him. She sat there for a moment in silence. "Father seems to be worried or concerned about something."

"You can tell?"

"I have a way with being able to for some reason. Do you know what ails him?" 

"Have I told you of Gandalf?" the elf questioned. Usagi shook her head. "He was the one who left us with Gollum. I at least told you of him right." She nodded. "Well he left Gollum in our care after searching for him for about eight years. He escaped and we have not heard word of Gandalf, Rivendell has heard no word of Gandalf, a shadow is forming in the east." 

Usagi nodded. "That would explain my feeling of danger lately." 

"Don't worry about it," Legolas stated. "It will all work out in the end. If it doesn't…the world will fall to its knees."

"Speak not of that. I will lift a weapon before that will happen." 

The elf said nothing for a long time. "I hope it doesn't come to that." 

**

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

**

Usagi sat upon a stone bridge dressed in a white dress made for her height. She propped her head in her hands. Her heart was in turmoil. She loved this place, Rivendell and yet she loved home, Tokyo. What would she do if she ever returned to Tokyo? She stifled a laugh. The senshi would freak. Not only had she survived the jump off of the gangway, she had grown up. So much in one month. October was merely around the corner when January was coming back home. Home. 

Legolas was being so nice, helping her adjust to this world. She was merely a burden to him. She picked a golden petal from the flower she cradled in her hand. She missed Mamoru but her heart didn't ache for him as it once did. "I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden. I am not a burden. I am a burden," she sighed for a moment, no more petals to pull off. "I always am a burden…to Luna, to Rei, to Mamo-chan…" 

Before she could stop it, someone grabbed the stem of the flower and tossed it into the water. "You are not a burden," a voice whispered in her ear. Usagi spun around and her blue eyes met bluish grey. She struggled, trying desperately to find something to say.

"What do you mean?" she finally sputtered out. 

Legolas took a seat next to her. "You could never be a burden to me." He let his hand stray across her cheek. She froze, thinking of Mamoru suddenly. Tears began to gather in her eyes and she blinked them away. "Am I the cause of those tears?" the elf questioned softly, drawing his hand back. 

"No…no never," she bit her lip for a moment. "I mean…" she threw up her hands. "I give up!" 

A smile touched his face for a moment. She tilted her head a bit. She shrunk back as the elf moved closer to her. He caught her face in his hand once more and held it there for a moment. "You look lovely tonight," he let his thumb caress her face and she closed her eyes a bit. "You look even more beautiful every time I see you." 

"Flirting?" she questioned. 

"Never," he replied softly. "Merely stating the truth." Silence filled the air and she didn't dare say anything to disturb it. Her face felt warm with his hand resting upon it. "May I kiss you?"

Usagi straightened a bit and focused her eyes on the elf. "Kiss?" she questioned softly. He nodded leaning a bit closer to her. "I…suppose…so." No one moved for a long moment and then his lips brushed hers. 

**

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

**

She sat there staring at the moon rising above. She held the Ginzuishou close to her cheek. "Is it my destiny to come here? To fall in love?" she asked the small crystal. It didn't do anything. "What of Endymion? Was I supposed to fall in love with him, to be with him until the end of time? Did Pluto know of this? I wonder so much. But all I ask is to stay here, forever. That is my one wish."

**

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

**

And then it all ended so soon.

**

_It's something unpredictable_

**

Usagi's head snapped up as she saw Elrond walk by the door, nearly running. What was going on? She pulled herself to her feet and began to follow. "Oyaji! Matte!" she cried running after him, holding up her skirts a bit to run faster. Arwen met her in the hall and the two followed the elf man. "What's going on?" Usagi questioned the older elf. 

Arwen shot the girl a quick glance. "Something dealing with Gandalf. Do you know who he is?" her 'sister' asked.

The golden haired girl shook her head. "No, Legolas briefly told me who he was." 

The elf nodded. "He's a wizard, Gandalf the Grey. I think he's arrived. Legolas must have told you somewhat of the danger." Usagi nodded. "He's going to help rid of Sauron. Enough talk, there they are." Usagi lifted her head as they exited the house and walked down the steps. Usagi hastily ran up to Elrond's side where her two 'brother's' were. Arwen stopped to the other side of Elrond and bowed to Gandalf. 

The old man diverted his eyes away from Elrond and his conversation with the elf and turned to Usagi. "What's this? You've taken on another child Elrond?" 

The elf nodded. "Yes this is Usagi," the golden haired girl bowed. "She was found by Legolas on our staircase clad in most unusual clothing. But she becomes attached to you. Now Gandalf, what news do you bring?" 

The two walked off talking in hushed tones. Usagi watched. "It has begun," she whispered to herself. 

**

_But in the end is right_

**

"Legolas."

The elf looked up. He hadn't heard her come close. The girl sat down next to him. "Gandalf came." 

"He did?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Is something going to happen?" 

"I hope not. If it does, I'll do everything in my power to stop it." He let his hand stray upon her face. "To protect you." 

Usagi smiled and took his hand into hers. "You speak so strongly of me. But what does your heart say truly?" 

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers for a moment. "It's saying, I love you." 

**

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**

Usagi found herself in the common room of the house. The Ginzuishou rolling from hand to hand. "Danger…" she let her voice trail off. "Will I have to fight…again?" 

"A pretty jewel you hold there."

The golden haired girl jumped at the sudden sound of the voice. She turned her head. The old wizard stood in the doorway. Did he know about the Ginzuishou? "What do you mean?" she questioned. 

Gandalf strode over to where the girl was sitting. He held out his hand. "May I see it?" Slowly she moved to place it in his hand. He held it up to the light, looked at it from all angles. "A pretty little thing. Does it do anything?" Usagi was tempted to shake her head no but after a long moment she nodded. "Why don't you activate it? An old man gets curious." 

Slowly the girl nodded and she stood up. Why was she speaking of all this to an old wizard? No one should know about the Ginzuishou. "Please don't tell anyone of it. Especially Legolas."

"May I question why?" 

"I don't want to turn them away. I love all of them." 

The old man nodded and Usagi held the crystal out in front of her. She closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't transformed in a whole year. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi threw her head back, letting the transformation over take her. After a moment she felt wings sprout from her back. The transformation stopped and she flapped her wings once. Gandalf stood there for a moment and nodded. 

"Strange outfit," he mumbled after a while. "Now can you do anything that you can't usually do?" 

"Yes but I'm not a magician. I don't want to do anything really. I need an opponent." 

The old man nodded once more. "What about me?"

"But you are not an opponent. You are a friend you want me to target practice upon." 

He nodded once more. "Okay I-"

"Gandalf!" Arwen stumbled into the room and Usagi hastily detransform from the outfit. "Gandalf, the halfling, he's crossing the ford. They're after him."

The wizard immediately stood up and left the room Arwen following closely behind. Usagi stood there alone for a moment. For a moment she looked at the Ginzuishou in her hand. Would she affect anything that was coming to pass?

**

_It's something unpredictable_

**

They said everything was falling into place. They were going to prepare to rid of the dangerous thing that started the darkness. More and more people of different races were arriving. Dwarves, humans, and those halflings a few days ago. Usagi stood beside Elrond to welcome another person to Rivendell. So many people were coming. A rather important hobbit, or halfling, had come a few days ago and a feast was to be held this night for his awakening. 

Night was falling over the land. It's darkness covering the land, foreshadowing what was to come in the future. A horse soon came into the area in front of the house and a human leapt off. He immediately went and bowed before Elrond. "Lord Elrond," the blond [2] haired man straightened himself after a moment. "I have come as you have called." He shifted his eyes to the other elves. Usagi stood nearly hidden in the tall shadows of her 'siblings'. "A human daughter?" 

"Yes Boromir, son of Denethor. This is Usagi, my daughter. She is my daughter as much as Arwen is, for she was alone in this world."

The human stepped towards the golden haired girl and she nearly shrank back. Yes he was human but he was still taller than her, perhaps taller than Legolas. "You have the most intriguing eyes," the human whispered softly. "Never have I seen a shape like theirs." He took her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes, making her feel very uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "Such unique eyes and face shape. Your beauty cannot even be matched by the sun, moon, or stars, Usagi." 

Elladan stepped forward to say something to the human. The golden haired girl straightened herself. "You will address me as Princess Serenity unless otherwise notified, Lord Boromir."

The human stepped back and bowed low, taking her hand in his as he rose. He pressed it to his lips as he straightened himself. "As you wish, Princess Serenity." 

"I do believe that is enough, Boromir son of Denethor," Elrohir stated tightly. 

"As you wish, my lord. I will see myself to my quarters," the human bowed once more before brushing by the family. Usagi stared at his fading form. She hoped not all humans were like this. 

**

_But in the end is right_

**

"Are you all right?" Legolas questioned as soon as Usagi had taken a seat beside him at the table. "I saw what that human did," he turned an unpleasant eye onto Boromir. "If he did anything…"

"I'm quite alright, I assure you," she slid her hand into his, hidden by the long table cloth. She smiled at him. He smiled in return. He nodded his head over to where Elrond was seated. "Those are the hobbits," he whispered in her ear. "Interesting folks are they not? That one over there by the dwarf was the one who awoke. I don't see why they allow a dwarf to sit so close to Elrond…" 

Usagi laughed softly. The feast passed hastily and soon Elrond motioned for the girl to follow him. Still holding onto the elf's hand she stood up. She immediately dropped her hand after it left the shelter of the table cloth. "Come with us. I hear we are singing for the hobbits." 

As soon as they left the dinning room and the eyes of everyone else Legolas leaned close to her and whispered, "I would go with you anywhere you wished." 

**

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**

The Council of Elrond. Usagi had pleaded with her father to attend. It had taken nearly the rest of the night of begging. She stated that she should be allowed to attend as his daughter but he pointed out that Arwen wasn't allowed to attend and she did not complain. Usagi replied saying that Arwen was older and did not care for such business. It was Gandalf who had let her attend. Elrond questioned why and the wizard replied saying that Usagi could be of some help to the danger. Elrond did not question further assuming that Gandalf knew more than he. 

So there she sat, not with her brothers Elladan and Elrohir but with the humans in beside her human brother, Aragorn son of Arathorn, also a foster child of Elrond like herself. When the danger had been presented, murmurs began to fill the council. The man who had come the night before jumped up saying the ring should be used against Sauron, the root of their troubles. Gandalf struck him down saying that it could not be wielded in such manner. It was then the wizard called upon her. Tsukino Usagi. 

"Usagi," the wizard called, bringing the council's attention upon her. Most no one noticed the girl sitting on the edge of the council. "You showed me you possessed some power several days ago." The girl slowly nodded. "This ring cannot be destroyed by anything from this world but it is clear that you are not from this world as you have told me." Murmurs filled the area. "Could you use your…crystal to attempt to destroy it?" 

She stood up and fished into her pocket for the crystal. She found it and drew it forth and held it in front of her before letting it go. It stayed in place. Someone cried out in alarm. "Onegai Ginzuishou, kiku nozomi no atashi. Atashi wa Princess Serenity." She wrapped her fingers around the glowing jewel. "Destroy this evil! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A ray of silver golden light shot out from the crystal and wound around the ring. Usagi bit her lip as suddenly pain coursed through her, a bright light growing from the crystal. "Onegai!" she cried, the light began dimming. With a scream she was forced to let go of the crystal. She was flung back away from where she was standing and onto the stone floor. The crystal dropped to the floor. 

Gandalf immediately stood and walked over to where the ring was. He didn't dare touch it but inspected it from his standing point. He stepped away from the table and turned to Elrond. "When no weapon can harm this evil, there is a crack upon it now." 

After that little stunt, Usagi was sent away from the council, father's orders. 

**

_It's something unpredictable_

**

Then the question came. Who was going to destroy the ring? The hobbit, Frodo had said he would rid of it. His four hobbit friends and her 'brother' Aragorn were to go. Boromir for the humans, Gimli for the dwarves, and Legolas for the elves. Usagi sat there, staring out at the waterfall. So she was to part with him. Time had passed so quickly and it was December here, February in Tokyo. "You called for me?" Legolas questioned softly. 

Usagi turned to face him. "Yes, I did," she replied. The elf walked across the bridge to where she was standing. He brought the girl into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. "So you leave me now." 

"I wish to protect you," he whispered softly pressing his lips to her cheek. "and I promise I will. I won't let them fail." 

"I love you," the words slipped out of her mouth so quickly. He stared at her for a moment and pressed his lips to hers. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Slowly he drew his lips away and stared at her eyes. "I don't want you to leave." 

"And yet I must," he touched his lips to her forehead. "I wish not to part either for I love you too. You stole my heart so quickly." 

Usagi buried her face into his shoulder. "Do you know what?" she questioned softly. He turned his head to look at her. "Today is Valentine's Day. Back at my home, we celebrate it as a day to cherish our loved ones." She lifted her face to look at his. "May I stay with you tonight? Promise me you'll let me say good bye to you tomorrow. " 

Legolas pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come with me then."   

**

_But in the end is right_

**

He gently leaned over the girl's sleeping form, brushing her long golden hair away from her face. He stared at her for a moment. He hated to do this to her, leaving her like this when the clutches of death were right around the corner. He slipped his hand down her bare arm and pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed softly in her sleep and brought the blankets up closer. He smiled at he sleeping form. "Forgive me," he whispered softly. "Fare you well, my heart." 

**

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**

Usagi stood beside Arwen, staring off into the distance. "It aches, does it not? I can see it in your eyes, Isilelda. You let your heart leave too, did you not?" 

"Yes," she breathed softly. "He didn't even let me say good bye. I shall miss him though. But there is a part of him within me forever."

"Perhaps that is true. But I'm sure we will see them again." 

"I surely hope so," she replied 

Usagi turned away from the distant mountains. '_Until I see you again, heart of my heart. Happy Valentine's Day._' 

~End~

Not very good for Valentine's Day…oh well. Hope you liked it. Review! 


	2. Author's Notes

**Good Riddance**

**Author's Notes**

Heh he, minna-san, you should know that what I wrote is the end. Dream it up, read the book, I dunno but no sequel…gomen. You know like in Pure Snow, the endings are kind of like cliffies…they're evil I know…I hate them too. But for this story I think that was the best ending because you know that :someone grabs me and clamps mouth shut: 

COUGH! COUGH! But anyways, no, no sequel. That was the end…but I don't see how it was so sad besides Legolas leaving to go off to help little man throw ring into volcano (

**Odonpherous Dillyshwanger(Chibi B-chan): **Your MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO went on for quite a while. 

**Dream Blaze: **I don't have a guy either. But do you know what? I don't care because the only guys I WOULD want to spend V-Day with don't exist. Legolas, Hiiro, Ran/Aya-kun, Duo…(lists go on and on) 

But anyways…to make you all feel better, there will be another LotR/SM fic coming out soon. So you can look forward to that…and yup. That's all. Oh yeah! Short story included here…


End file.
